


[Podfic] The Secret Life of Scientists

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: By the time Canada took the 2002 gold, Rodney was drunk as a skunk and determined to move in with Radek Zelenka. Ice hockey! Hours and hours and hours of ice hockey!





	[Podfic] The Secret Life of Scientists

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Secret Life of Scientists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786948) by [julad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julad/pseuds/julad). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in August 2010.

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201008318.zip)**

**[M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201008319.zip)**

1:09:19

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
